Pokemon Behavior
Pokemon Behavior (episode begins) (Possumloo) (is seen) Isaac: POOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! (echoes) Reba: What did you do now, Young sis? (at home) Polly: Uh oh. (enters) Isaac: Polly. Polly: Yes, Dad? Isaac: Come here. Polly: Okay, Father. Isaac: Polly, What did we talk about yesterday. Polly: Uh... Put away my toys once I've finished playing with them. Isaac: No. The other thing. Polly: Oh... Isaac: Hi-yi-yi. Look at here. What are these? Polly: Shoes. Isaac: I know they're shoes, But what's in the shoes? (some eyes blink) (Nidoran ♂ and Nidoran♀ pops out) Polly: Why it's Mr. and Mrs. Nidoran. My Pokemon buddies. Isaac: You see Polly? That's the problem. Polly: Well, I love Pokemon, and so do Stephen and the others. (Reba peeks) (as do Jessie, Marie, and Priscillia) Isaac: Girls, You better come in and hear about this too. (the girls obey) Isaac: You know I can't stand this Pokemon loving thing. Juliet: Because of the reason we know that you love the Pokemon ideas, you've got to stop bringing them home all the time. Polly: But it's just two pokemons. Juliet: Oh, and what do you call these others? (Opens the closet) (and some Pokemon run by like a high speed streamline A4 pacific engine hauling some coaches and whistling while passing by like a whirlwind) Polly: Um... Isaac: Sweetie, we know you wish to keep all the Pokemon, but not all at once. Polly: I'm sorry. Isaac: Oh, it's okay. Some need to be free though, not locked up in a closet. Promise some will go free and some will stay, okay? Juliet: And we're warning you. Not one more pokemon in this home. Isaac: Only a few for us to take during spoof travels, episodes, Squirrel Theater plays, specials, and Star Wars and video game spoofs, that we'll get used to doing, sweetie, okay? Marie and Priscillia: Oooh. Busted. Jessie: Fooled you. Reba: We got other things to do now. Jessie: Let's go, girls. Narrator: Later... (Later) Reba: Hope the town's okay. Jessie: Yeah. And not under attack. Marie: We'll check the park. Reba: I'll check the coast. Polly: I'll check the lake. Jessie: I'll check out the zoo. (They slit up) (and go to check if everything's okay) Narrator: Moments later. (Moments later) (Back at home) (however) Reba: What's Polly doing in there? Jessie: And what's happening? Polly: Shh... Don't tell anyone else. Marie: Okay. We promise. Reba: Don't tell us, You brought another pokemon again. Polly: He's a Pokemon. He's a character. Horsea: Horsea. (Twins gasps) Priscillia: You brought a Pokemon fish? Jessie: Where did you find him? Reba: If our parents get home, they'll have seven Pokemon for us all. Polly: But sisters, When I was at the lake, I saw him was washed away to shore. So I have to bring him here for good caring. Not mad at me. Right? Jessie: You've really blown it this time, haven't you, Polly? We'll bust you for this. (CACHING) Jessie: Did you hear it? Marie: Sounds like a caching. Priscillia: Wait a minute. (WALKING) Jessie: I know what that sound's coming from. Reba: It's walking. Priscillia: We know all that sound. (Door shuts, Car engine starts) All: Oh no! Marie: Our parents are coming home. Reba, Jessie and Twins: What shall we do? What shall we do? What shall we do? What shall we DO?! Polly: Please help me to hide Horsea. Jessie: Nah. Mom and Dad won't see him. Marie: Seriously? (They at her firmly) Priscillia: We need you. Jessie: (hide him under the bed) How about here? Reba: I don't think so. (Reba grabs him and hide him somewhere else) Reba: How about this one? (Hiding behind the couch) Polly: Nah. Put him somewhere else. (they find another place) Marie: I know. (hides him under a table) Here would be nice. Priscillia: Not quite. (She hide him in a different place) (which may be suitable) Polly: I've got it! (hides him back in the same spot) Reba: Not the right place. (Juliet and Isaac drives along) (home) Jessie: I know. (Hides him in a kitchen cupboard) Here. Marie: Really? Reba: No. (hides him in a vase) Here. Marie: No. (hides him in a closet) Here. (they try harder) Priscillia: No. Here. Polly: No. Here. Jessie: No. Here. (they continue) (Isaac and Juliet are almost there) (arriving home) Reba: Oh, It's no use. Not a perfect place to hide him. We'll be busted anyway. Jessie: Hey. I got it. Marie: Are you okay, Little guy? Jessie: He's not good. Polly: He needs water! Gangway! (splashes him with a cup of water) Did it work? Priscillia: No, that doesn't work. Polly: Why? Jessie: Because he needs water to cure him. Reba: Lots of water. Polly: That could cure him. (They think) (for a moment) Reba: No, Not there! Jessie: Proper water. Marie: The basement is a perfect place to flood water in. Priscillia: Perfect plan. (Polly and the twins grabs some hoses) (from nearby) (and fill up the basement with water) (to let Seahorse swim in) Reba: You never should've done that. Jessie: I mean. What will our parents say? (Door opens) (like magic) Polly: They're home now. Marie: What can we do? Isaac: Girls, Check out these new jogging sneakers I bought. Juliet: Aren't they cool? Reba: Fancy. Priscillia: Lovely. Isaac: Wait until you see I try them. I'm gonna jog out the door with them on. Juliet: Watch and learn. Jessie: Go for it. Priscillia: We're betting on you. (Isaac jogs) (like a bullet) Isaac: (stops) But something pussles me. Every time I make a step, This little light came on. How do they do that? Juliet: Is something wrong? Isaac: I'd better go to my work basement and find out. Juliet: And see what's all the commotion. (Girls gasps) (and flees) Reba: Pop, Wait. Jessie: Don't go. Marie: What about... Priscillia: Exercising? Isaac: I'm always exercising to keep fit. (He runs) Polly: Oh man. Jessie: What do we do? (They try to stop him) (by following him) Reba: Daddy, You should taste my muffins that I baked. Isaac: If I have time, that is. Jessie: Pop, You should've seen my big bubble I've ever blown. Isaac: If you blow it big, then I'll be impressed if the time has come. Marie: Father. Priscillia: We wish we don't ever have our tails conjoined together. Juliet: What?! What did you say? Both: Uh, Nothing? Juliet: You know the law: Never ever mention that wish in my presence. You'll stay as conjoined. Priscilla: Yes, Mom. We'll stay conjoined. Marie: I, um-- well, we only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Polly: Can I tell you I love you today? Isaac: Why, of course, you girls do. (Isaac opens the door) Reba: But... (SPLASH!) Isaac: (gurgles) Poooooooo-llllllll-yyyyyyyyy! (swims) Reba: Oh babies. Jessie: Rats. (Isaac came out) (all wet) Polly: There's a Horsea in there. Don't worry, I'll... (gasps) Polly: Oops. (grins) Polly: I brought it back by accident. (frowns) Juliet: Polly. Polly: Sorry, mom. Isaac's line. Isaac: What have I told you about bringing Pokemon home? Polly: I just like them. Isaac: I'm glad you like them, but still, we'll get some Pokemon for ourselves. Polly: If. We can. Isaac: Sweet, You don't think we'll send you away. Huh? Polly: You wouldn't do that! Juliet: No, of course, we're your parents. Just make sure Horsea goes back to where he is. Polly: Okay. I'll return him. Juliet: And if you really love them, They gotta be free. Isaac: And we can get some Pokemon if you're good. (Polly went off) (to deliver Horsea back to the sea) Isaac: Gals, Get a bucket. All: Yes, Dad. Narrator: Uhhh... (Uhhh) Polly: Well, You're back now, Horsea. Don't worry. We'll meet again soon if we can. (Horsea departs) (Polly waves) (to Horsea, who departs) (Polly sighs) (sadly) Juliet's voice: If you really love them, They gotta be free. Isaac's voice: Yeah. And maybe we will find and adopt Pokemon as well. Polly: Bingo! (gets an idea) Narrator: Later... (Later) Marie: You're not gonna ground Polly. Are you? Juliet: No, of course not, only if she does bad stuff. Priscillia: Hope she understands everything. Isaac: She really does. Reba: She better. Jessie: Or else there's consequences. Isaac: Now Jesse. I know Polly need to learn what we say, But I think she finally learned her lesson. Juliet: But let's hope she does free all the Pokemon. TV: News flash. Something is up at the Possumloo Zoo. Marie: What the--? (BOOM) Priscillia: Fudge. (RUMBLE) Juliet: The animals are free. (They looked outside) (and gasped) Isaac: POOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Polly: Go, go, go! You're free! (Reba facepalms) Reba: Oh boy. She's freed all the Pokemon, who have escaped. Juliet: What a sweetie. Isaac: Isn't she a cute hero, but sometimes, always messing stuff up other times? Marie and Priscillia: We don't care. Reba: After all, we do need Pokemon to find. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Isaac, Juliet, and Polly Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts